She-Ra (Masters-Verse)
She-Ra is the heroine alter ego of Princess Adora, leader of the Great Rebellion and also the twin sister of He-Man (Prince Adam). She is a major character in the Masters of the Universe franchise, appears in the cartoon of the same name, which was an attempt to make a version of the He-Man and the Masters of the Universe cartoon series that would appeal to young girls in the same way that He-Man appealed to young boys. She is voiced by Melendy Britt. Physical Appearance As Adora Adora is a strikingly attractive young woman with long, wavy blonde hair that falls just past her shoulders. She has bright blue eyes, fair skin and red lips. She wears an outfit which resembles a red one-piece bathing suit with long white sleeves, triangular brown shoulder pads, cone-shaped red wrist-guards, a black belt, and red high-heeled boots. As She-Ra She-Ra possesses long blonde hair that is one of her only major differences from Adora, a short white dress decorated with metal patterns as well as a crown in her hair and a red cape. She wears golden boots and long golden "tubes" on her arms (elbows to wrists). She has blue eyes and red lips and looks a lot like Adora since they are one. She carries a sword with a crystal in the middle in a scabbard (that seems to only appear when she needs it) on her back. She wears a crown assumably made with the same metal of the patterns on her dress. Personality Despite being very beautiful, She-Ra, like He-Man, is a strong-willed, forceful individual who believes firmly in doing the right thing, and encouraging others to do so. The differences between them are subtle, and can likely be traced back to Adora's time as a Force Captain for the Horde. She-Ra is a good deal more strategic than He-Man. In the episode "Huntara," the titular character tried to ensnare She-Ra in a series of traps, which she out-thought or out-maneuvered before ultimately disarming Huntara in a direct confrontation. Like He-Man, She-Ra seems to exhibit fierce loyalty. Once a bird attacked her and she helped its harmed wing, demonstrating compassion and forethought, even against her friends' wishes. Powers and Abilities She-Ra displays a number of above average physical abilities and numerous supernatural abilities. She has super strength, enhanced speed, reflexes, and near-invulnerability. She is also able to communicate with her steed Swiftwind by means of telepathy. In the episode The Unicorn King, she demonstrated the ability to heal injuries by touching the damaged wings of a unicorn. It is unclear how far this ability extends. The injury itself was the result of magic, so it may have been a case of simply removing the effects of the magic. She has the ability to transform her sword in to other weapons, including a shield, boomerang, bola, lasso, and a giant handcuff. It can also be transformed in to tools, including a ladder and a space helmet. While she displays various abilities, her primary means of attack and defense are her sword. Biography ''She-Ra: Princess of Power'' She-Ra is introduced in the animated movie The Secret of the Sword as Force Captain Adora, an agent of the Evil Horde that rules the planet Etheria. However, she then discovers that she is the long-lost twin sister of Prince Adam of Eternia, having been stolen by the Horde's leader, Hordak, as a baby. In the same story, she is granted the Sword of Protection, which parallels He-Man's own sword (Sword of Power), and gains the power to transform into She-Ra. As Princess Adora, she then joins the rebellion that seeks to free Etheria from the Horde, though only a few other characters know that she is in fact also She-Ra. 2002 TV Series See She-Ra (Dreamworks-Verse). It was rumored that She-Ra was supposed to be reintroduced in the third season of the 2002 He-Man and the Masters of the Universe TV series; however, the series was canceled after the second season, and thus She-Ra never came to be in the latest incarnation. She did, however, receive an updated action figure to fit in with the new 2002 Masters of the Universe toyline. The 2004 She-Ra toy was an exclusive to the Wizard World Chicago and San Diego Comic Con 2004 comic-book and pop culture conventions. However it can currently be acquired through. External links *She-Ra in the He-Man wiki Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:One-Man Army Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Twin/Clone Category:Magical Girls Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Amazons Category:Aristocrats Category:Titular Category:Hope Bringer Category:Defectors Category:Damsels Category:Pure Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Selfless Category:Princess Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Wrathful Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Magic Category:Redeemed Villains Category:The Chosen One Category:Aliens Category:Superheroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Charismatic Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Master Orator Category:Optimists Category:Humanoid Category:Healers